


Handywork

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, bottom!kai, oppositeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: I had a request for Zane w no parts taking care of Kai <3also I hate all the recent shit in the sinjago tag so
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Handywork

Kai loved Zane, there was nothing that could ever change that. But he also couldn't change that he himself was a very sexual person and Zane was a nindroid that was lacking in some… anatomy. It made sense, why would Zane need a dick? or an ass. Let alone need the ability to er- breed. 

That didn't stop Kai from jerking it to the idea of him, after all the Zane in his head could have a dick. 

Now here they were, after Kai guiltily admitted he wanted to be more physical - he expected Zane to be repulsed. Angry even, but Zane just smiled and said he understood. 

And that he'd been studying. 

Kai's legs spread with Zane lying comfortably between them, lube within reach as a careful hand slowly stroked Kai's growing arousal to full. 

To say the fire master was in awe was an understatement, he never once dared to think Zane would actually be interested in sex, it wasn't in his coding.

But as Zane explained, while he couldn't get aroused persay ; he still enjoyed watching and listening to Kai have fun. 

'Fun' being the soft moan as White wrapped his lips around heated flesh, mouth slightly cold as he suckled the tip experimentally. 

He'd seen the videos, researched what he could. But nothing could really explain how it felt to have someone you loved fall apart under you with the most gentle touches. 

He dared to explore the head with his tongue, trailing under the crown and over the head - the slightest taste of something on his tongue. He assumed that was precum. 

"C’mon, snowflake. I won't break." Kai urged gently, Zane humming slightly in acknowledgement before relaxing his throat and turning off his gag reflex. 

Hands shot to white hair and tugged as Kai startled, soon threading his fingers lovingly while a slow rhythm overtook the sudden plunge. 

Zane felt fantastic, slow and methodical, his hand working smoothly on what wasn't in his mouth as he sucked. Cheeks hollowed and eyes staring up innocently, an inquisitive look that only made Kai's stomach burn in arousal.

He barely noticed the hand on him had disappeared, soft lips keeping him plenty occupied as he held in low moans of satisfaction - click. 

He knew that sound, instinctively cocking his legs slightly more open as the nindroid lubed up his own fingers. Red having to hold in a whine when Zane pulled off his dick with an obscene 'pop'. 

"Are you ready for my fingers, Kai?" 

It was an honest question and it had him flushing deeply, Zane didn't seem to have any shame that he was about to finger fuck Kai. If anything… Zane seemed excited. Paying close attention to every little detail from the slight twitch of tensed muscle to the sweat beginning to bead on Kai's brow. 

"I need an answer, Kai. Do I have your consent?" 

"Yes…" His reply was breathy, desperate almost. Having not had anyone else's hands on such sensitive skin in a very long time. He wouldn't trade those months with Zane away for anything, but it left him a little pent up. 

Zane was gentle, patient. Always so patient as one finger pressed into soft skin. Giving time for Kai to relax, taking time back to smear as much lube as possible inside Kai. It was cold, but the bite of the chill felt incredible as it contrasted Kai's burning body. 

A second finger soon to join the first as perfect lips once more wrapped his cock in that perfect cold. 

Kai wasn't sure when he started moaning louder, his voice cracking as Zane was very very quick to find his g spot. One hot hand alternating between gripping and leading Zanes head and simply petting the strands back into place. His other hand trembling as it traveled across the sheets, the pillow, his own skin - unable to keep it still as he simply felt everything Zane was giving him. 

Each of Zane’s hands seemed to work independently yet in perfect sync, working up speed slowly and perfectly; causing Kai’s back to snap into an arch as more shaky moans ripped from his throat.

“Fuck,” He gasped, legs moving higher up on Zane’s shoulders and pressing the balls of his feet into Zane’s back.

“You’re so good, You’re so so good. Holy shit-” Kai’s head reeling to keep up with the chilled tongue and now somehow...rough and smooth fingering. Each sharp thrust working him up embarrassingly fast. Yet those pretty blue eyes showed no judgement as they studied the toned body in front of them. Each experimental suck or movement that caused a good reaction being repeated and improved like a code.

“Are you close, my love?” A calm voice broke through, Kai biting back a whine as he met those ever cool eyes. 

Replying with a nod as more panted sounds took priority over words, Zanes mouth once more taking him to the root quickly and with ease and earning a louder, surprised moan. 

Three fingers now pressing into the fire elemental, the stretch and full feeling as Zane groped him from the inside out nothing but pleasurable even with the slight burn - hell that made everything better. 

Eyes squeezing shut as his body began to tremble, Zane now working him impossibly fast and forcing the pressure in his stomach to expand. 

Cumming with a single word, Kai's hips bucked up as he cried out his lover's name. Everything feeling fuzzy and hot and good as Zane worked him through the pulses of his body. 

When Red finally relaxed again, Zane pulled his mouth off Kai's spent cock but continued to apply gentle kitten licks to the head. 

"Zane," Kai tried to argue, but found himself too overwhelmed to fight, especially when those fingers resumed their assault. 

Only able to squirm and whimper as the overstimulation fizzled his nerves, the pleasurable ache almost too much before it stopped. Kai able to relax a second time, having not even been aware his muscles had tightened again. 

"Zane," He croaked, earning a humm against his stomach, fingers siding out with a slick noise. 

"i…" He stuttered, trying to collect his head before noting something. Or well, the lack of something across his stomach. 

"Did you swallow my-?" 

Zane simply licked his lips and moved to cuddle Kai in his sudden silence, the dark flush on Kai's face seeming to burn impossibly bright - tucking away that image away for later. 


End file.
